KarmicRetribution AudioLog Series
Where are the missing parts? Transcript 0 (KR) Uhh, the layer where you would have the--the tail of the--the snake lamia. So, um-- (JR) Mix and match. (KR) More mix and match. They are close to being the same size but they're not gonna be exactly the same and hopefully that will prevent people from just trying to pull parts from one to the other and, uhh, make it easier for us to still allow people to submit user-made parts while being sure that we're not getting anything that's stolen. (JR) Right. I mean, that makes sense to me. Well, is there anything you'd like to mention before we end this? (KR) Uh, no, we'll just, uhhh, keep it to talking about the lamia maker for now but I am--I'm working on it--I'm working on basically official portraits of all of the main characters of Farragnarok and those are gonna be kinda the base core parts when the maker is finally constructed. (JR) Hm, well, sounds good. I really look forward to the sorts of people who will be hearing this after that's already done. 1 (JR) Hey there, KR. You've been a core part of the team since before A-rank was even a thing. Your contributions to the artistic quality of FarragoFiction--both directly and in the form of art and indirectly in the form of art direction and auspictism--have been legendary. Your reputation on the Discord is half ban hammer-wielding Smith and half shitposting god. Thank you for joining me here today. (KR) Of course! (JR) I'd like to talk about the mysterious lamia doll set you've been working on. While obviously inspired by the main doll sets, you've been working to make it entirely distinct. What can you tell me about them? (KR) Well, the lamia are going to be the main characters for Farragnarok and so we want to make sure that we have a doll set--I mean, practically, we need to make sure we have a doll set that belongs-- 2 (KR) --to us and isn't reusing anyone else's assets. (JR) Mmhmm. (KR) So, working from scratch, got a big handful of different snake-type bodies-- (JR) Mmhmm. (KR) --and, um... Y'know, just gonna--gonna make something that is distinctly ours-- (JR) Hmm. (KR) even as it retains the aesthetic of our inspirations. (JR) Hehe, Homestuck, in other words. (KR) Yes. 3 (JR) (???) arms. (KR) Yep. (JR) Alright, so, I know one of the major changes in addition to arms is that the source palette has been altered, it's not just Light anymore. (KR) Yeah, that was the worst decision we made in the doll-maker, I think, honestly. Was choosing the Light palette as our base palette because it means--you don't necessarily notice problems when they happen if you've randomly generated a doll that happens to be in the Light palette, well, you don't realise it's not actually being recoloured in parts. (JR) Mmhmm. (KR) Uhh, having a fully distinct colour palette for the base parts means that-- 4 (KR) --it'll be more obvious when there's problems. It also will give us an opportunity to add a few extra colours into things. Snakes have scales. (JR) Yup. (KR) And we'll have an opportunity to, uh, enhance some dolls with some various scale patterns and whatnot by having an extra colour or two in there for that. (JR) Hmm. (KR) Plus, uh, making it a lot easier to get in things like correctly coloured eyes so that-- (JR) Hmm. (KR) --uh, heterochromia--y'know, for psiionics or whatever--is-- (JR) Yeah, currently-- (KR) --functional for all eyes that are submitted. (JR) --currently the different eye colours look almost exactly the same. 5 (JR) So yeah. (KR) They're--they're not distinguishable by the human eye. Umm-- (JR) Plus the default black hair; hard to tell when it's wrong. (KR) Exactly, yeah, no more black out lines. Black and white are not going to be any part of the palette. Um, that means if you make a part that has black in it, that part's just gonna be black. (JR) Hmm. (KR) It's gonna stay that way 'cause it's not part of the palette. (JR) Yeah. (KR) Umm, so I think--I think the new dolls will give us a opportunity to-- 7 (JR) So yeah. (KR) They're--they're not distinguishable by the human eye. Umm-- (JR) Plus the default black hair; hard to tell when it's wrong. (KR) Exactly, yeah, no more black out lines. Black and white are not going to be any part of the palette. Um, that means if you make a part that has black in it, that part's just gonna be black. (JR) Hmm. (KR) It's gonna stay that way 'cause it's not part of the palette. (JR) Yeah. (KR) Umm, so I think--I think the new dolls will give us a opportunity to-- 9 (KR) I have to admit I did not push things as far in that direction as I had originally intended-- (JR) Hmm. (KR) --because I was getting a little hung up on what I wanted to do, so I just started to push forward with what we already had. (JR) Hmm. (KR) Um, but they are going to be a different size of image. (JR) Ahh. (KR) Uhh, with a different placement of the head. I actually, uhh, went ahead and redid the shape of the head very slightly to fix some issues that had been nagging at me about where it wasn't actually round. Umm, and then, other than that, there--there was some subtle differences. The torsos are actually a good bit taller-- (JR) Hmm. (KR) --comparatively,-- 10 (KR) --to give more space to have decent shirts-- (JR) Hmm. (KR) --on top of the snake bodies. Um, and the layering is actually going to be completely differently laid out. Like the-- (JR) Right. (KR) --there's going to be a layer that includes the--basically shirts or tops with the arms as one piece. (JR) Ohh. (KR) So, um, so that'll work better on the--the snake-bodied lamia. But for lamia who have legs-- (JR) Hm. (KR) --uh, y'know, just pants are going to be--or--or skirts are going to be on-- 11 (JR) This'll be extra ironic. (KR laughs--parhaps ironically, intent unsure) (JR) Well, thank you for joining me. (KR) Of course. 12 (KR) Umm. (JR) I know one notable diversion since they have arms. (KR) Yes. (JR) Hehe. (KR) They're gonna have arms. 22 (KR) Ummm. (JR) I know one notable divergance is that they have arms. (KR) Yes. (JR chuckles) (KR) Yes, they're gonna have arms. Category:AudioLogCategory:Missing Parts]